


I Remember

by DESTIELforever67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Letter, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTIELforever67/pseuds/DESTIELforever67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't take the feelings he's been hiding towards his best friend and he concludes the best way to make how he feels clear is through a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick idea that I had and wanted to write down. Hope you enjoy it!

Dear Cas,

 

Over the past few years, I’ve had you. I could come to you and could trust that you would be there. This is a tad too formal for me, but I don’t know how else to do this. I don’t want to make you waste your time, and because of that, I’ll make this short.

 

Ever since I met you, I knew there was something about you. Something in your eyes that put the stars to shame. Something in your smile that I first saw on that park bench. I guess you know where I’m going with this. I just want you to understand. Understand that I couldn’t fight this anymore. It got to a point where everything always came back to you; every road, every word, every laugh, every smile, every blue eye I could be found comparing to yours—and yet yours were always the brightest. And I know that it’s just a vessel. But that’s not what matters. Everyone has a smile and everybody’s eyes can light up, but it takes a soul to do that in every certain way.

 

I remember how you raised me from Perdition and how you lit up the lights when I first saw you. I remember how something about you hit me. I’d never felt like that before; never truly. I remember how you waited for me and saved me. I remember how you broke my heart. I didn’t know I could feel like that. Every part of me ached. I remember when you smiled when I said I’d rather have you, and, really, I didn’t know why you smiled; it was only the truth. I remember how hurt I felt when you were in Purgatory and I wasn’t. How betrayed I felt when you didn’t answer my prayers. But why? I kept asking myself why I felt how I did. I remember how good I felt when I saw you again. I remember how thrilled I was when you dropped that blade and chose me. How amazing it felt when you gave up that army for me. And I remember so many more things. I remember hearing your voice over the phone and hearing you talk. I remember how amazing I felt when Lucifer had left you, and how it hurt me to call you brother.

 

Cas, buddy, what I’m saying, is that I love you. I love you and I always will.

 

If you never want to see me again, I understand. Can’t you just tell me first?

 

-Dean


End file.
